dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Yohn Kohl (Wildstorm Universe)
Sometime after this he began to use Kherubim technology to produce high-tech beyond human capability. Through Void's power of teleportation the corporation had access to Otherspace (a realm of limitless energy). Noir discovered that the matter in Otherspace could be used to create batteries that would last forever. He attempted to betray the WildC.A.T.s by killing Void and reprogramming Ladytron. Jack saved Void by merging with her, his powers increased to amazing levels making him god-like along with giving him the ability to teleport. He defeated the reprogrammed Ladytron and transported Noir to Otherspace where unprotected he died. Jack then used Noir's plan and made the batteries, hoping for a better tomorrow. As Jack he bought many companies as well. It was with the acquisition of an accounting firm, that the intellectual Edwin Dolby became Jack's right-hand man. Grifter became the Vice-President of the company as well as performing black ops missions for Jack. With the creation of Halo Infinite Batteries the production of Halo Cars was a logical next step. The cars operated independent of gasoline, putting Jack on the hit list of many politicians and businessman worldwide. Assassins were sent against him but they were no problem for something powerful enough to be a god. After Grifter learned the whereabouts of Zealot, who had been captured and imprisoned by her former followers, he orchestrated a mission to liberate her. Although Jack said he could not help his effort due to his fear of harming the integrity of the Halo Corporation, he did use his abilities in order to manipulate the battle from behind the scenes so Grifter could be successful. Jack also sponsors the Seminary, a school for young superheroes. Hadrian Sometime later Halo Corporation becomes so successful that, its worth approximately $3 trillion, with Jack's his personal fortune estimated at $500 billion. He has decided to go by the name Hadrian again, rather then that of Jack Marlowe. He has become a proponent of the idea of adult superheroes (the idea that superheroes can work without the showy battles and obvious victories). The economic power of the company is being used to change the world commercially, with Halo pioneering both the 3-d telephone, and the even the creation of personal Spartan robot bodyguards. World's End Because of actions taken by Nemesis orchestrated (unbeknownst to her) by the WildC.A.T.s' former member Tao, the world all but ended. The WildC.A.T.s was hit hard and the only reason they had a foothold in the world was because of the Halo batteries. When most of the technology sent out the energy in the batteries that could run forever kept the Halo Building functioning. It was damaged, but it still worked so the WildC.A.T.s kept it as a base and shelter for whatever people they could find in the outside world. They couldn't get any more power though because the energy only worked around the Halo Building and they couldn't just go get more since Jack Marlowe's Void powers were the only way to get to the dimension where it came from and Jack wasn't Jack anymore. He'd lost his Void powers when Adrianna Tereshkova's successor, Nikola Hanssen became the new Void, and his more advanced robotic abilities had been lost as a result of a particularly destructive EMP in his vicinity. He refused to go by any other name than Hadrian or Spartan and was back in his old, robotic body but the drastic shift from being practically a god to a robot greatly demoralized him as he bear the burden of preventing Armageddon and he no longer considers himself the leader of the team. However, he was then comforted by Voodoo, who pointed out to him that he did at least protected Los Angeles from becoming an even more worsen state if he hadn't shielded the city from the Reapers' self-nuclear detonations, and he and the others had went through whatever possible in providing comfort for the survivors that they had rescued and sheltered. After the Wildcats' war with Daemonites led by Lord Defile, Spartan and his team were urgently contacted by Backlash, who requested their help from Majestic. Once Majestic made direct contact with the Wildcats, Spartan lied in accepting a friendly visit to Hawaii in order to investigate, which Majestic complied. Once at Majestic's New Khera and learning much of his rule, Spartan challenged Majestic by inviting him on a mission to Asia to see how they can help there while the Wildcats protect Hawaii, in which allowing the team to uncover Majestic's secret. Majestic accepted the offer. As the two flies over Asia, Spartan was shocked of discovering the devastation Armageddon had affected parts of the world. Evidently, Majestic discovered Spartan's trick once hearing the Wildcats had discovered that he had imprisoned Savant against her will as a breeding mare. Spartan immediately fought against Majestic, in order to delay Majestic from reaching Hawaii. In the process Spartan self-destructs his robotic body in which in turn transferring his memories into a new body back in Hawaii. The Wildcats were then forced to retreat back to the Halo Building to save the refugees from invading Daemonites as Majestic was following them. There, Spartan used his body to open a portal to Otherspace, causing the Halo Building to be destroyed along with the Daemonites, Lady Decadence, and Lord Defile. Afterward Spartan, again, downloaded into a new body provided by Jeremy Stone. During in a desperate gamble to stop Tao from siphoning Void powers for himself, Spartan had Void trusted him with her might again. Spartan is instantly transformed into a new version of Jack Marlowe, wearing a silver business suit, evocative of Void polished form, and possessing an high amount of cosmic powers. This time, however, Void kept a part of the power for herself, making this iteration of Marlowe noticeably weaker, as the full Void power is shared between him, Tao and Nikola. Spartan was forced to retreat with the Wildcats and Team-7 in finding Max Faraday, who possessed the Creation Equation. Both Spartan and Faraday battled Tao and were soon overpowered by him, who after gained the power of the Creation Equation. Spartan's powers were then absorbed by Tao. Following Tao's defeat by Grifter, Spartan was given a new, augmented costume which was greatly different from the original, readopted costumes the Wildcats had worn. Resembling to a ancient Spartan warrior of Greece, as Max reasoned that Spartan's original costume was "suck." Spartan and the Wildcats were later called to UnLondon by the Authority while the team was looking for the High. At UnLondon, Spartan and his team were informed and offered the chance to leave Earth on the Carrier. However, Spartan chose to stay on Earth. Shortly after the Carrier left Earth, Spartan and many of Earth's heroes battled against the Knights of Khera. When the forces of Sliding Albion suddenly invaded and subsequently fought against the Knights of Khera, Spartan became the defacto leader of Earth's heroes. Spartan was later sliced horizontally in half by Kine, a Coda member of the Knights Despite his injuries, Spartan was able to function and to sent Dingo, Redeemer, Disperse, Geek and H.E.R.B. on a suicide mission in sabotaging the Knights' spaceship, the Red Blade, by teleporting the Knights' terra-forming machines onto the ship. This ultimately brought the deaths of the team, with the exception of Redeemer who was banished into the Bleed along with the Red Blade. After the Knights of Khera's defeat, Spartan was installed and linked to Stormwatch's space station Skywatch, where he still takes the entire command of Earth's heroes in laying out a plan to help the survivors of Earth by uniting them. However, his solution was dissented by Zealot, Maul, and Team-7 for ignoring to help humanity defend itself rather than building a utopia from the two former's perspectives, and the potential chance of further endangering all life on Earth itself from the later. Culminating for the dissenters to leave and help the world on their own way. Following the three months after the Knights of Khera's invasion, Spartan's leadership made headway in its early steps in rebuilding Earth and he eventually arranged a marriage proposal to Voodoo to join him as his wife while he rebuilt the world. | Powers = * : As a bio-synthetic humanoid, Spartan has been upgraded several times. Spartan is made from highly advanced Kherubim technology and is possibly one of the most sophisticated machines in the universe. ** : Spartan possesses massive superhuman strength capable of benching 60 tons of weight with seldom difficulty and nearly 70 tons with due effort. After a series of upgrades his strength level had increased by staggering amounts, initially through receiving a new kheran model body he proved capable of pumping 80 tons with minimal effort then 115 tons with exertion. Then after receiving further modification from Marlowe his strength was upped further into the upper 100 ton marker. Easily able to tear apart a Kherubim 'low-grav warcrawler' tank apart with his bare hands and with considerable effort to draw blood from invulnerable opponents like Majestic. ** : Spartan is not 'invulnerable' in the true sense of the word, but he is still fairly tough and difficult to injure. He is easily bulletproof and invulnerable to most conventional street weapons such as a common knife, gun, bullets, etc. Armor-piercing bullets can pierce his biosynthetic flesh as well as powerful assaults from superhumans can easily damage him. Although recent upgrades to his chassis has made him tough enough to withstand stronger impacts. Ranging from surviving mortar fire from an alien tank, to standing ground against a speeding vehicle without budging . and parrying superhuman blows from the likes of Fairchild with ease. ** : In Spartan's case, however, it's the issue of endurance and the ability to function even with considerable damage done to him. He could have both arms ripped off with holes torn through most of his body and even his head, and still be capable of functioning and pushing onward. In many ways, the only way to truly defeat Spartan is to completely destroy him and shut his systems down. ** : As akin to all Spartan series android's, Yohn Kohl can emit and control vast quantities of bio-plasma energy for offensive and defensive means. *** Bio-Molecular Blast: Spartan is capable of generating powerful amounts of energy and releasing them from his body in the form of explosive blasts from his hands & eyes known as bio-blasts. These powerful bursts of energy can hit with as much as 70 tons of force. Exerting as much internal power as he can spare, these blasts can reach 90 tons of force. Easily capable of shredding most alloys and leveling most things. *** Energy Enhanced Punches: Spartan can contain energy within his fists and then discharge it upon impact, multiplying the strength of his blows by about 2-4 time over. *** : Spartan is capable of generating fields of plasma energy designed to protect himself and others and repel attacks against him. The field can protect him from up to 90 tons of force from both physical attacks and equivalent energy ones as well. *** : Jacob's upgrades to Spartan's technology enables the projection of disorienting chromatic ray pulses. It can also have a buffeting effect at its highest intensity. ** Upgrade Applications: Spartan has undergone a great many systems overhauls throughout his many years of service to Lord Emp. Some where made to his physical performance while others added new technology to his original programming, giving him new and exotic abilities to complement his current ones. *** : New programming that allows spartan to throw up a masking cloak to conceal himself with. *** Energized Filaments: Spartan can project sticky energy webbing from the back of his wrist to entangle and flail around his targets. *** : The ability to project holographic images. *** Stasis Field: Spartan's upgrades enabled him to freeze the atomic motion of those trapped within it, immobilizing targeted adversaries for an indefinite amount of time. ** : The body on Kheran gave him enhanced senses that allowed him to scan entire cities for specific humans. X-ray and thermal visions and other abilities that are added on and learned as time progresses. *** **** **** *** *** *** : By assimilating residual heat patterns and precessing them through his cerebral processing unit Spartan can essentialy see events that have recently transpired in his location. ** : Spartan is capable of flight via the generation of an anti-gravity field about his body. His speed range is somewhere at around Mach-1 (750 mph). Although flying at top speed for extended periods of time tend to drain his energy reserves. ** : As he is a cybernetic entity, Spartan's mind simply cannot be affected to an optimal degree by telepaths. It doesn't matter how powerful you are, his brain waves and mental functions simply do not allow it. Not even Despot, the most powerful psi to ever live, was capable of mentally controlling or reading the thoughts of Spartan. ** : Spartan possesses in essence, assured immortality. If his body is destroyed or in anyway damaged beyond repair, his mind is usually immediately downloaded into another body either at HALO or on the MIRV itself for maximum memory and personality containment. *** : Spartans are also capable of self-repair so they can mend themselves after battle as long as they are not too extensively damaged. ** : Spartan could wirelessly connect with any computer system and bend it to his will. He could even link up to telephone lines and answer phone calls or radio transmissions via WiFi in his networking. After the world's end event, Spartan's interfacing ability was largely diminished now he could only make machine contact with telephone and radio transmissions and could only control the few remaining Spartan guards which survived Armageddon. : John Colt, A.K.A. Yohn Kohl was once a flesh and blood Kherubim High Lord before what was left of his consciousness was uploaded into Lord Emp's Spartan android in order to save his life. While his abilities as such were largely unknown, it could be assumed he was extraordinarily powerful even before his bionic chassis upload. ** : How powerful he was before dying a final time was uncertain, but John Colt could physically match his mechanical counterpart's strength blow for blow pretty easily. Even after the latter's numerous upgrades to its mechanical form over the years. ** : John Colt's original body was capable of surviving a blast from Majestic's heat vision (although this put him in critical condition) and take several blows from his mechanical counterpart. ** : As with all Kherubim, John Colt is virtually immortal. Having spent several millennia on earth shaping the fables of human history in numerous identities. *** : Despite his fatalistic injuries at the hands of Majestros, Yohn Kohl's body possessed an impressive regenerative factor which preserved him long after he was presumed dead. Eventually healing back to his original shape and form before I.O. had him undergo surgical modification to act as a figurehead on Gamorra Island. * Void Empowerment: Spartan once served as a vessel for the Orb of Power of the Creation Wheel after the Void's energy form was disrupted. To save her life, Hadrian assimilated her quintessence into herself assimilating her power. As such he all of the conventional powers he possessed were vastly augmented, in addition to acquiring those wielded by his former teammate. His possession of these powers was trademarked by his appearance in a platinum/silver suit and shiny complexion. ** Design Augmentation: Void's power bolsters Kohl's physical, technical and energy capacities well into the Majestic Class. Able to match the likes of Majestros of Khera in a physical fight. ** : Accommodating the Orb and it's previous owner's power, Spartan can warp himself and/or others across terrestrial or intergalactic distances on a whim. *** : Spartan can also warp to and from different planes of reality just as easily as he can walk across the street. ** : During World's End, after reacquiring his Jack Marlowe persona alongside his Orb powers. Hadrian showed he could twist the quantum nature of reality on a whim to battle the similarly empowered TAO. }} | Abilities = * : Each Spartan has a "brain" more powerful than any other computer (on Earth or otherwise), is programmed to be able to use any technology it comes across. His body is controlled by a highly advanced silicon-based neurotronic brain. High speed CPU processors functioning at literally the speed of light, extensive files and combat data. They can also download data on his combat foes to best determine their weaknesses and defeat them. * * * * :Fluent in Kheran, English and Chinese. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Spartan's body has a weakness to anything that can effect synthetics such as EMP pulses and/or any related superhuman ability. * : Because of the quantum nature of the Orb, it's capacity relies squarely on imagination. Being an android Spartan's capacity to use its full potential is limited. | Equipment = | Transportation = * MIRV | Weapons = * Spartan's Battle Axe: His trademark axe was given to him by Max Faraday. | Notes = | Trivia = * Yohn Kohl was also called Spartan 7, Hadrian 7 as well as Quorl the Deathless. Though none of these are official aliases, simply names he was called in-universe. * Spartan formerly was in a relationship with Voodoo and Zealot. He later proposed to Voodoo to become his wife which she presumably accepted. *Spartan has appeared in the following non-WildStorm Image publications: Savage Dragon #13 (Erik Larsen version) and 41; Vanguard: Strange Visitors #4. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Independently Wealthy Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Kherubim Category:WildC.A.T.s members Category:Serbians